1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to syringes The invention has particular utility for injecting viscous materials into a manifold, needle, catheter or the like; for example, the very viscous dye required to visualize coronary anatomy in diagnosis and treatment of arterial diseases, and will be described in connection with such utility, although other utilities are contemplated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available syringes require the exertion of a tremendous amount of hand pressure, often resulting in suboptimal injections and hand fatigue. Most syringes used for this purpose involve two loops on opposite sides of the syringe for the first and second fingers and a plunger which either fits in the palm of the hand or is operated by the thumb. Such syringes are marketed by NAMIC, MERIT, Statco, Freund and other medical device manufacturers A syringe produced by ACS, a division of Eli Lilly, is advertised as being patented.